


Princess (H.S. AU)

by ItsinmyDNA



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crazy, Dark, F/M, Forced, Kidnapped, Love, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Stalker, Stalking, fan fiction, obsessed, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsinmyDNA/pseuds/ItsinmyDNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now repeat after me, you are my princess.” </p><p>“I am your princess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     This may sound crazy but I think someone is watching me. Now I know what you’re thinking, why the hell would someone want to stalk you? Well, that’s what I am trying to figure out.

     Hi, I’m Azura Reed and I’m seventeen years old. That’s not important though. Ever since my fourteenth birthday I have felt like someone is watching me. Call me paranoid but it’s true.

     “Azura! Wake up and get ready for school!” ***sigh*** I sit up and stare blankly at the wall wrapped in my blanket. I need to go to school but I need more sleep. “Azura! Are you up?” My mom yells and I cringe. It’s too damn early for yelling. I know she’s going to yell again if I don’t answer back so I let out a loud, “Yes!”

     Groaning I unwrap myself from my warm burrow and make my way to the restroom. I’ll save you the whole, I brush my hair, brush my teeth, put my makeup, etc. Who really cares about my routine?

     Anyways, after finishing my morning routine I dress in a simple but cute [outfit](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/141754211/large.jpg). Doing one more look over in the mirror and grabbing my bag. I make my way downstairs where my mother is waiting impatiently. “You ready?” She looks at my annoyed and begins walking to her car. Me following right after her like a lost puppy.

     Let me tell you about my ‘wonderful’ mother. Her and my father are divorced so I stay with him on weekends. While my mother cares for me the rest of the week, I really wish it was the other day around. Not to sound mean or anything, but it’s true. It’s no mystery why they didn’t work out. My mother, beautiful but strict and a buzzkill. My father, handsome but too easygoing and unorganized for my mother. I am more like my father than my mother. Which explains why she and I don’t get along very well.

     “Am I picking you up after school?” I jump and see her staring at me, one eyebrow raised. “No, it’s alright I can walk home.” She nods and seems happy with my answer. Of course, she doesn’t like spending time with me.

     Sunnyside High School comes into view and I unbuckle my seat belt. “Have a good day at school.” I nod and step out of the vehicle. I hate school so much and not because I’m bullied or anything. I just don’t like it. I keep to myself in the hallways and play with the strap of my bag. After gathering the necessary materials for class I make my way to first period. Let’s get this over with…


	2. Chapter Two

     The day went by pretty smoothly all in all. I had lunch by myself again, but that’s okay. I don’t have any friends due to the way I dress. I guess it’s weird to actually try to look nice every day. I used to have a best friend but my mom scared her off.

     I make my way out of school and I keep my head down while I pass by the football team. I hear one whistle at me... _Oh no._ “Hey baby! Why don’t you sit on the bleachers and watch me play!” I quicken my pace and ignore him. “Don’t need to be a bitch about it. I was just being nice to you!”  

     I turn the corner and walk into my neighborhood. My thoughts wander and I begin to feel anxious. You ever get that feeling that something bad’s about to happen? I hear a car engine behind me and my palms begin to sweat.

     “Hey!” I stop and turn to see a handsome man with emerald colored eyes in the driver’s seat. “Would you like a ride home?” I shake my head, “No, but thanks for asking.” I continue walking only to be stopped again. “Are you sure? It’s really no hassle.” I nod, and my anxiety kicks in again. _I said no, God I wish he would just leave me alone._ “Yes I’m sure.” I smile and he stares at me blankly. I awkwardly turn and continue to walk.

      I hear his car door open and I run.  
          
      I feel fear course through my veins when I feel a warm arm wrap around my waist. His other hand stuffs a cloth of some sort in my mouth muffling my screams. He drags me to his car and throws me in the back. I sit up pulling the cloth out of my mouth and scream.

      He slaps me and I whimper as he crawls on top of me. He straddles my waist and he pulls out a brown bottle from his pocket. I struggle and watch him pour some in the cloth he had in my mouth. Realization hits me and I begin to scream again. He quickly hold my arms down and places the cloth over my mouth and nose.

      I hold my breath for as long as I can but sadly I inhale. The stranger leans down and begins to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. My eyes begin to shut and the last thing I hear is

  
  
**“Sweet dreams princess.”**


	3. Chapter Three

_Oh god my head hurts so bad!_

          
     I sit up, eyes still closed, and grab my head. “Need an ibuprofen love?” I jump and open my eyes to meet a pair of green ones. I immediately push myself back and I fall off the bed.  _Oh that was nice Azura._  

     I hear a deep chuckle and soon the stranger is hovering over me. “You- you’re the one that kidnapped me!” He smiles and shakes his head letting out another chuckle.  _He thinks this is funny!_ “ I didn’t kidnap you  _princess,_ I just took you back home.” I look around confused, “This isn’t my house.” He smiles warmly at me and pushes back a strand of hair that fell on my face. “Your right, it’s ‘our’ house,” He said emphasizing the ‘our.’

     I shake my head and look at him with wide eyes. He simply nods, his face now serious and lifts me off the floor. I begin to protest and he shushes me. After gently placing me back on the bed he makes his way to the closet.

     The closet has two doors and with a theatric like move he opens them at once. Green eyes turns around and ushers me to come forward with his finger. Afraid of what he might do if I don’t I sit up and slowly make my way towards him.

     He smiles and ushers me into the bright walk-in-closet. I can’t contain a gasp that escapes my lips as I take it all in. At the end of the long walk-in-closet there is a full body mirror. There are three different sections on the right and left of the closet. In each section there is a rack and a shelf. On each rack hangs beautiful dresses and on the shelves matching shoes to go with each.

     I turn around and see that green eyes is staring at me. I grow uncomfortable under his gaze and I look down, fiddling with my fingers. “They’re beautiful dresses aren’t they?” I look up and nod before dropping my gaze down again. A pair of brown boots comes into view and I look up to see him looking down at me. As I’m about to take a step back he wraps one arm around my waist. Preventing me from moving and I have no choice but to look up at him.

     “Want to know who these dresses belong too?” I nod even though it doesn’t really matter to me. “They’re yours,” He leans down and pecks my nose before letting me go. I back up and stare at him, again, with confusion. “These aren’t mine.”

     Green eyes shakes his head and starts scanning through the racks. A soft hum comes from his mouth as he pulls out a [red dress and heels.](http://data1.whicdn.com/images/136490190/large.jpg) “Change into this princess and after I want you to come downstairs for dinner.”

     He holds out the dress to me and I don’t take it. Gently shaking his head he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. My chin hits his hard chest and I look up shaking. “Put this dress on while I go finish preparing dinner. If I come back and see that you still haven’t changed I will put you in this myself. Do I make myself clear?” His voice is deep and demanding. I nod and take the dress from his grasp.

     Clearly satisfied with my obedience he pecks my head and walks out of the closet. Before leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts. 


	4. Chapter Four

    I sat on the edge of the bed and stared blankly at the floor. My hands were still slightly shaking and something was clenching at my chest. I felt confused, irritated and most of all scared. Green eyes instructions played over and over in my head. As I played with the edge of the red dress that ended a little above my mid-thigh.  _It’s a bit too short for my liking…_  
  
    I could hear plates and spoons clanging below. I could smell a pasta like scent in the air and my stomach grumbled. My head ached and I silently hoped that green eyes would grant me an ibuprofen.  
                 
    The noise stopped and I heard footsteps approaching the door. My eyes widened and I stood up, slipping on the heels. The footsteps got louder and soon stopped. I fiddled with my fingers as the door opened with a low creak. I slouched slightly and pulled at the dress.  
  
    “Princess?” I looked up slowly to see green eyes standing at the door. I watched as his eyes run down slowly and back up again. Until his gaze fixed on one area, and it wasn’t my eyes. I coughed and crossed my arms awkwardly.  
  
    Green eyes let out a short laugh as his hand ushered me forward. I slowly made my way over to him and his lips held a slight smirk. “Princess, if you continue to walk this slowly our food will be cold by the time we get downstairs.”  
  
    It took everything in me not too roll my eyes and I quickened my pace. I flinched slightly when his hand grabbed mine. He brought my hand to his lips and placed a light kiss above my knuckles.  
  


His eyes diverted up and his lips formed a small grin, “Shall we eat?” 


	5. Chapter Five

     Green eyes held my hand as we made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. He made his way to the seat facing the door way and pulled the chair out. His finger motioned me forward and soon I was sitting at the small square table. Two plates of lasagna, two glasses of water, and a small bowl of salad occupied the table.  
  
     I watched green eyes eat and my hands rested on my lap. My food remained untouched and he seemed to notice. “Eat princess, I know you’re hungry.” I shook my head and dropped my gaze to my lap. He cleared his throat and his fork clanged as he dropped it on his plate. I heard his chair pull out and I looked up alarmed. Green eyes pulled my chair out and lifted me gently. I struggled slightly in his arms and he sat down in my seat.  
  
     I froze as he picked a piece of lasagna up with his fork and brought it to my lips. Shaking my head I tried to sit up. Gripping my shoulder roughly he laid me back so he was cradling me. “Open your mouth and eat!” My lips slowly parted and grin replaced the frown he had. He slipped the lasagna in my mouth and I ate it quickly. “Now, do I have to keep feeding you or can you feed yourself?” I nodded and he released his hold on me.  
                 
     Green eyes occupied his chair once again, and we began to eat. After a while I felt him staring at me. “I feel this is a good time to go over some rules.” My gaze meets his as he continues, “Seeing that you have been defiant more than once.”  
                 
     “Rule number one, you will do as I say when I say it. If I have to ask you more than once, you’ll get punished.” My palms began to sweat and I listened carefully. “Rule number two, you will not try to escape. If you do you’ll be punished severely.” My head began to hurt and fear was bubbling in my stomach.  
                 
     I lifted up my glass of water and began to drink, “Rule number three, you will submit to me.” I choked on my water and stared at him with wide eyes, “What do you mean submit?” “It means that if I kiss you, you will kiss back. It means that if I hold your hand, you will hold mine back. It means if I want to touch you, you will let me.”  
                 
      I sat up and a surge of confidence ran through me, “You’re fucking crazy! I will not submit to you!” All the fear I had vanished, “Who the hell do you think you are? You can’t keep me here! I will not kiss you back, I will not hold your hand, and if you even dare lay a hand on me. Oh, I will cut off your di-”  
                    
     I dropped to the floor gripping my cheek, “You don’t fucking talk to me that way.” I whimpered as he roughly pulled me off the ground and began to drag me upstairs. “I really didn’t want to punish you on your first day but it looks like you’ve given me no choice.”  
                 
     My eyes widened and I screamed, “No! Please don’t, I’m so sorry! I’ll listen, I promise.” He let out an almost maniacal laugh and he pulled my face up to his. Our eyes directly across from each other and our noses brushed against each other,  
  
  
“It’s a bit too late for that Princess.” 


	6. Chapter Six

     A million thoughts ran through my head as green eyes continued dragging me harshly by my wrist. We made our way up the stairs and we stood, well he stood. While I was trying to push myself off my knees from stumbling up the stairs.  
  
     My heart was pounding as we approached a small, closet like door. Green eyes grabbed a key from his back pocket with his left hand, while his right held me tightly by the wrist.  
  
     My body shook as he unlocked the door. Without any real effort he tossed me in the small, empty closet. My wrist ached from his harsh grip.  _It’s going to bruise._  
  
     “Since this is your first punishment, I’ll go easy on you.” I whimpered backing up into the corner, bringing my knees to my chest. My eyes looked up and met his harsh gaze. He seemed to enjoy staring me down.  
  
     “Your claustrophobic right?” The question confused me immensely. Everything became crystal when he began to shut the door. I screamed and sat up running towards the door, but it was too late. I heard the lock click and I felt around for a door knob but found nothing. I banged my fists against the door and screamed.  
  
     “I’m sorry! Please,” A sob came out as I dropped to the floor. I looked around the dark closet and my breathing increased. I felt as if someone was choking me and I cried. I banged my fist against the bottom of the door until my hands ached. The room felt as if it was closing in and I curled up.   
  
     Wiping my tears away, I tried to focus on evening out my breathing. I relaxed a bit and focused my gaze on the crack of light coming from the hallway. My body shook slightly as I silently consoled myself. Green eyes was a monster, a monster who forced his way into my life.  


And I had a feeling this monster was going to  **kill me.**   


	7. Chapter Seven

**His P.O.V:**           
        Making my way downstairs was hard. My princess was screaming and I winced when I heard her sob. I don’t like this, not one bit. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. My thoughts were interrupted,  
                 
                 _Don’t feel bad, she needs to learn to obey you!_  
 _She’s overwhelmed, I need to give her some time._  
 _But if you let her get away with talking to you like that, she’ll think its okay._  
 _It’s only her first day thought._  
                 
        I grabbed her almost full plate of lasagna and salad. I wiped off what was left onto my plate and sat down. I ate in silence and shut my eyes as she let out one last scream. Nothing followed after and I felt concerned.  
                 
         _I should go up and let her out._ I stand up and make my way towards the stairs.  
                 _No! You’re going to let her sit and think about what she did!_ I stopped and stared up the stairs.  
        _But my princess is suffering up there._  
 _Good, trust me Harry! This will be good for her and rewarding for you._  
         _I guess your right…._  
 _I am, now finish eating and cleaning up. After you can let her out._  
                 
        I nodded and went back to the kitchen. My head began to clear and I sighed in content. I hate when it visits, but its right. I finished cleaning up the table and sat the dishes in the sink. I cleaned each plate and a pleasant thought found its way into my mind.  
                 
        Well, at least now I can think about everything my princess and I are going to do together. I smiled and a million thoughts ran through my head. I love my princess,  
  
And my princess will  **love me.**  


	8. Chapter Eight

 

  
**This chapter is more of a filler on Azura's past.**  
          
         _The wall was painted a dim blue. A desk sat in front of me, while my parents sat on each opposite side of me. The woman in front of me was bitter and seemed to be getting agitated. “Mr. and Mrs. Reed we need to discuss who your daughter is going to stay with. You can discuss who gets the house with your lawyers.” She cleared her throat and glanced at me. My eyes were slightly glossy and my face held an emotionless gaze. I saw a flash of sympathy before it vanished like smoke. “Now I need you two to leave the room, while I speak to your daughter.”_

         _My parents stopped bickering for a second as they left the room. Once the door closed you could still hear their muffled voices. “There’s a certain document you need to fill out since you’re over the age of thirteen. Usually when two parents get divorced the child has no say about who they end up staying with. Since your fourteen...” She glances up at me, “Fourteen right?” I nod and focus my gaze on the desk. “You get to decide who you want to stay with. Of course, you will see the other parent on scheduled visits and weekends."_

  
        I felt her eyes on me and her voice became gentle,  _“I had your parents leave because it is your decision,” She slid the document in front of me with a pen. “I’ll give you a moment to decide.” The door shut and I began to cry._

~                      ~                        ~                         ~                       ~                       ~                       ~                       ~                       ~                  
        My eyes opened abruptly and my gaze was met by a plain, white ceiling. A dim bluish light coming from a window to my left caused me to see clearly. I felt warm and comfortable. My thoughts wandered back to my dream.

        My parent’s divorce was one of the hardest things I had to go through. My mom and I always fought. My dad and I were always close. I choose my mom, as you can see. My dad cheated on my mom with another woman from his work. I was angry with him and I didn’t talk to him for months. I choose my mom because I wanted him to feel pain. He was hurt and it gave me pleasure that he felt the way my mom felt. A somewhat betrayed feeling…  
                 
        I shook my head slightly and turned to lay on my side. A light noise came from my right and I froze. I sat myself up slightly on my elbows and looked down to see green eyes. His head rested on my stomach, while his arm laid lazily on my thigh.  
                 
         _Oh yeah, you were kidnapped and punished yesterday. I must have passed out in the closet…_ I laid back down slowly and looked around. I was in a different room than I last woke up in. This one was bigger and had three different doors.One door was cracked open and I could see it was a bathroom. The other was the closet because it looked very similar to the one green eyes said was mine. Meaning the third door leads to the hallways.  
          
        I cringed and grabbed my head.  _It’s too early to be thinking so much. I need an ibuprofen, my head is killing me._ I sat myself on my elbows again and glanced at green eyes.

        Light snores were coming from his slightly parted mouth.  _I hope he’s not drooling on me._ Slowly and quietly I made my way off the bed. I froze when he groaned and turned over.

        For about three minutes of complete silence, I concluded that he was fast asleep. I looked down to see I wasnt in the same dress I was in yesterday, this one was more of a night [gown](http://www.revedress.com/include/image/products/Buttoned_Pane_Silk_Chemise_Nightgown-pink.jpg).  

Thats when it crossed my mind, he’s asleep. If I’m quiet and quick enough, I can get out of here. I smiled,

 

_I was getting out of here._


	9. Chapter Nine

  I bit my bottom lip as I tried to shut the front door quietly. A mixture of fear and adrenalin ran through me. Stepping away quietly I tried to clutch green eyes brown boots with my toes.  
                 
         _He has big feet!_ I shook slightly and turned around,  _God it’s so cold! I really-_ My mouth made a round ‘o’ shape as I stared at the view in front of me. [It](https://c1.staticflickr.com/9/8168/7627155712_37eb519c60_z.jpg) was beautiful but not exactly what you want to see when you trying to escape. Shaking my head I decided to take my chances with the forest.  
                 
         _There has to be a road here somewhere, I doubt he took me that far out of civilization._ I wrapped my arms around myself.  
  
 _It’s going to be a long day._    
 **  
His P.O.V:**  
 ***creak-click-***  
         

        My eyes opened abruptly at the familiar sound. I turn my head and see Azura’s spot abandoned. I sit up quickly and run to the closet. Pulling out some jeans and a shirt, I quickly make my way downstairs.  
  
         _God she’s going to get it when I catch her._  
  
        I look around the entrance,  _where the fuck are my shoes?_ I shake my head and run back upstairs grabbing another pair.  
                 
        Before I leave the house, I remember her shock collar. I was going to use it for when I had her trained, and we started, ya know…but now I see it can serve a different purpose.  
                 
        Shutting the door behind me I carry in one arm the collar and remote. I check my surroundings for any sign of her but find none. That is until I see a small shape in front of me.  
                 
        I smirk slightly and quietly jog towards the hunched shaky figure. When she’s no more than forty feet away from me I begin to walk.  I accidently step on a twig and she freezes.  
  
        She turns and stares at me with wide eyes. I continue walking towards her and she comes to her senses. I watch her turn around and start running. I can’t help but shake my head and smile at the scene,  
  
  
 _Aw, my princess. What am I going to do with you?_


	10. Chapter Ten

  My thoughts are only screaming one word,  _RUN!_  
                 
  My chest clenches and the back of my throat starts to burn. I taste metal and I can swear my lungs are on fire. My legs begin to ache and my feet are sore from gripping onto his shoes.  
                 
   _I wonder if I lost him…_ After debating and running for several more minutes I make a rash decision. I decide to slow down and glance back. A scream erupts from my throat when I see him no more than ten feet away from me.  
                 
  It didn’t take long for me to see he was pissed off. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowed. I tried to quicken up my pace but soon my legs gave out and I dropped.  
                 
  I felt weak and I struggled to catch my breath. I looked up to see a clear, dim blue sky. My breath began to even out and I felt calm. That was until I felt a large hand grip my neck and pull me up. I opened my mouth to scream but a whimper came out instead.  
                 
  “Oh you are in so much trouble.” His eyes were a darker shade of green and his tone was menacing. “Please, please let me go,” my voice was no louder than a whisper. I felt light headed and wanted nothing more but to sleep for good.  
                 
  I leaned on him and didn’t struggle when he put a collar around my neck. I didn’t struggle when he picked me up and walked back in the direction of the house. I didn’t struggle when he took me back to my room.  
  
  I didn’t struggle because in the back of my mind I know,  
  
  
 _I’m never getting out of here._


	11. Chapter Eleven

    I stayed still and emotionless as green eyes laid me on the twin sized bed. I felt him pull his shoes off my feet. “Sit up.” I sat up slowly and soon his hands were at the bottom of my night gown.  
                 
    Tears pricked my eyes and I looked up at him. He hiked the dress up my thighs and bum until my legs were completely exposed. A whimper escaped my lips as I began to cry.  
  
    He shushed me, “Don’t cry princess, I’m just going to change you.” He rubbed my back slowly, “You’re dirty from laying on the forest floor.” I nodded and even thought I was glad he wasn’t intending on doing anything, I still cried. Green eyes took my dirty night gown and left the room. I laid back down and continued to sob quietly into the pillow.  
  
     _I miss my family. I miss my bed. My life wasn’t all that great but at the end of the day I had a roof over my head, a mother and father who loved me, I was well fed, I had clothes, yet I still was unhappy. I wish I would have been more appreciative but as they say, “You never fully appreciate what you had until it’s gone.”_  
  
    I didn’t notice that green eyes was back in the room until I heard the door shut. His footsteps came closer to the bed until they stopped. Removing my hands from my face I watched as he slipped off his shoes and pull up a chair next to me.  
  
    At first he said nothing and just gently rubbed my bare back. I stopped crying and for a moment I felt relaxed. Green eyes met my gaze and a small smile appeared on his face. He suddenly sat up and gently pulled me off the bed until I stood right in front of him. Grabbing my wrist gently he walked to my closet and pulled out an ankle long night gown. Obediently I raised my arms and let him dress me.  
  
    Green eyes walked to the bed and sat down, his head laid gently against the headboard. His hand ushered me forward and soon I sat between his legs. My body molded into his while I listened to his heartbeat.  
   
    “I understand the last few hours have been a lot to take in,” he gazed down at me. “I also understand that punishing you for speaking your mind, when I haven’t even trained you. Is quite unfair and I’m sorry.” I stared at his hand as his fingers played with my slightly tangled hair. “I was very angry that you disobeyed me and tried to escape. Even though I am still angry with you, I will not punish you.” I sighed and shut my eyes.  
  
    “Look at me,” I opened my eyes and met his gaze. “I love you so much. I know I haven’t really shown that I love you, but I do.” He paused and smiled, “If you respect me and my wishes, I shall respect yours.” I nodded and fiddled with my fingers.  
 

“I love you my princess, and soon you will love me.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

   “Princess, do you have any questions?” I lift my head slightly and my eyes meet his. I nod slightly and he sits up.  I crawl towards the feet of the bed and cross my legs. Green eyes copies my actions and is soon seated in front of me.    
                 
   “Ask away,” He smiled and I straightened my posture. “What’s your name?” My voice came out light and quiet. “Harry… I just realized that you’ve been here for almost two days and I haven’t formally introduced myself!” He shook his head and laughed. I couldn’t help but smile and his name rolled off my tongue, “Harry.”  
                 
    _Harry_ nodded and stuck out his hand. I mimicked his actions, “Now my dear princess, what’s your name?” I shook his hand, “Azura.”   
  
   “I’m just kidding, I know your name.” My smile dropped and the question I really wanted to ask crept up in the back of my throat. I fought myself from asking it. Unsure if the question would make him angry or not.  
                 
   Harry must have noticed and a tight line replaced his grin. I fidgeted uncomfortable and stared at my hands. “Go ahead and ask.” His voice was gruff and deep, no longer lighthearted and cheerful. “How long have you been stalking me?”  
                 
   He let out a small laugh, “Stalking you? I was merely just making sure you were safe and faithful.” I shook my head and glared slightly. “Princess, don’t look at me like that.” I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and dropped my gaze. He sighed and placed his large hand over my small one. “Three years.”  
                 
   “So you go to my school?" He shook his head and played with my fingers. "So you're around my age?” I looked up and he shook his head. “Well then, how old are you?”    
  
 _“24.”_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

     Silence filled the room and my eyes widened. “You do realize your about seven years older than me right?” He rolled his eyes, “Of course I know that.”  _He can roll his eyes at me but I get the heat if I do the same?_  
                 
     “That’s sick!” I flinched as his grip tightened around my hand, “Age is but a number princess. Now lower your voice.” I shook my head in disbelief, “Age isn’t just a number in this case.” He glared at me but I continued, “I was fourteen when your started stalking me!” Harry opened his mouth to disagree but I beat him to it, “Yes, you were stalking me Harry!”  
                 
     Harry rolled his eyes once again and continued playing with my fingers. I yanked my hand away and he glared. _Azura! You’re making him mad, stop!_ I ignored my thoughts and continued, “Your seven years older than me! You were twenty-one years old!”  
               

     “I can do math! I’m not a fucking idiot.” He crossed his arms and straightened his posture. Making him tower over me slightly. “How the hell did you even think that was okay? How do you think kidnapping me is okay?” He coughed and started taking deep breaths. “Azura!” I stopped rambling and slouched. Harry sighed and tugged me closer. I sat on his lap and leaned my head against his chest. His fingers traced random shapes on my back.  
                 
     “Princess, if you want I’ll tell you how it all happened,” I nodded. His breathing evened out and he started.   
  


***Flashback***

          
     “I thought you called me to invite me to visit. Not drive you places.” I spoke bitterly and gripped the steering wheel. Currently I was driving through a random neighborhood looking for a stupid party. “Stop complaining! As long as you’re with me, it’s still considered visiting.” I rolled my eyes and gazed down at the GPS. “It’s not the same thing,” I grumbled.    
                 
     “Oh! Harry take a right here.” I glanced at the sign, “Pleasant View” and turned. At the end of the street I saw a few cars parked and balloons taped to a mailbox.  _This must be it._ I parked behind a silver SUV and get off. My mother, Anne grabs a red box from the back and quickly walks inside the house. I roll my eyes and follow her.  
          
     When I walk into the house the first thing I see is lots of women and children. I see a few guys off in the distance in front of the TV. I look up and see a sign over the kitchen entrance, to the right of the stairs. It reads: Happy Birthday Azura!

       _Azura? That’s an interesting name._ “Well hello,” I turn my head to see a woman around my mom’s age. “Are you here for the party?” I nodded, “Yes.” She batted her eyelashes and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. “Great!” She let out a squeal and clapped her hands together.  _Oh God. What are you sixteen?_

     “Harry there you are I was look-” I sighed in relief. “Nicole Reed, look at you! You look better than ever!” The woman dropped her fingers from her hair and straightened her posture. She coughed and started acting her age, “Thank you Anne!”

     “I see you’ve met my son Harry.” Her eyes widened slightly, “Your son! Oh wow.” She looked me over, “Well havent you grown!” I nodded and gave her a fake smile, “Well I’m gonna go over there.” I walked into the kitchen and sighed in relief. I saw a bunch of tweens surrounding a table. I backed up into the corner of the kitchen and pulled out my phone. _God let this be over soon._ I checked my Facebook and my messages.

     “Cake time!” I shoved my phone into my pocket and looked up. That’s when I saw her, Azura. It wasn’t hard to see that she was the birthday girl. She wore a big plastic crown over her curled, dark, brown hair. Her smile was bright and her eyes matched. She was innocent, beautiful, and I know that one day,  
 

_She will be mine._   



	14. Chapter Fourteen

     “From that moment on I knew that I had fallen in love with you.” He smiled and pecked my forehead. “That still doesn’t excuse the fact that I was a minor when you “fell” for me Harry.” He shook his head and rubbed my back, “Love has no boundaries princess.” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at his corny statement.  _He talks about love like it’s a thing, love isn’t a thing. It’s an emotion, a feeling. A feeling that comes, goes, and never lasts. Love is stupid._  
                 
     We sit there in silence and for a moment it’s peaceful. My stomach grumbles and I rub my hands on my stomach. _I’m so hungry._ Harry chuckled, “I’m glad you’re hungry too.” I get off the bed and he follows. Our fingers interlock and we make our way down to the kitchen.  
                 
     I take this opportunity to finally get a good look at the house. There’s four different rooms on the second floor. Two of them I know are bedrooms and its only common logic that one of the other two is a restroom. The fourth room is probably a guest room or study. As we make our way downstairs I see a small open room with a chimney. The front door is right in front of the stairs and we turn into the kitchen that is on our left.  
               

     Harry releases my hand and I stand in front of the door. I watch as he opens the fridge and pulls out eggs along with orange juice. He sets those on the counter and pulls out more items from the freezer. He turns on the gas stove, two on each side and places two different pans on each. He turns to grab the eggs of the counter and sees me rocking side to side watching.  
                 
     “Princess, if you want you can sit down.” I smile shyly and sit down. I look up and see that the kitchen leads to a bigger living room.  _I wonder if he’ll give me a tour._ I yawn quietly and lay my chin on my arms. I turn my head and continue to watch Harry make breakfast.  
                 
     Soon a plate of eggs, sausage, and pancakes sit in front of me. Along with a glace of orange juice. Harry sits in front of me with his plate and begins eating. I do the same and I can’t help but eat quickly. I’m so hungry that I don’t notice Harry has stopped eating. He stares at me wide eyed and laughs.  
                 
     “Princess this isn’t a race, slow down.” I smile and continue to eat. “So I was thinking we could go for a walk.” I look up and he grabs my empty plate. He walks to the sink and places the dirty dishes down. “Of course with each other this time.” I bow my head,  _oh yeah I tried to escape today._  
                 
     Harry turns my chair and squats in front of me. He takes my hands in his and kisses the back of my hand. “Would you like that princess?” I nod and he grins. “Great! Lets go get you dressed.” I stumble behind him as he drags me quickly up the stairs. He releases my hand and walks into my closet. Sitting down on the bed I begin to hike up the bottom of my dress.  
                 
     Harry walks out and places my clothes beside me. His hands reach the edge of my dress and he lifts it over my head. I turn to reach for the simple dress he laid out but he stops me. My eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. His large hands make their way behind me and begin to fiddle with my bra.     
          
     My mind races and I stay still as he unclasps it. I come back to my senses when he tugs on the straps to go down my arms. “What are you doing?” I hold my bra on with my arm and stare at him with wide eyes. “You’re in the same underwear you were in yesterday! You need to change them.” I shake my head, “Leave and I will.”  
  
     Harry rolls his eyes and moves my arm out of the way. I gasp and cover my chest. “Harry!” He ignores me and lays me back. I feel him pull the thin fabric of my underwear down my legs and soon I’m completely exposed to him. My cheeks heat up as he licks his lips.  
  


_“Maybe we shouldn’t go for a walk.”_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I suck at this. Its not a huge scene but still.

     “H-Harry” I stuttered. My eyes were wide and I couldn’t contain my gasp when he pushed open my legs. He pushed himself in between and leaned down till our eyes met. His nose brushed mine and he leaned forward, balancing on his elbows. My eyes shut tightly as his lips brushed against mine, before placing them fully on my lips.

          
     Harry kissed me slowly but I remained still. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. He glared at me, “Now princess, what did I say about submitting to me?” I shook my head and tried to sit up. He sighed and reached into his back pocket. His hand help a remote type of device and my eyebrows scrunched up. “I didnt want to have to use this,” he brought his finger to my neck and my eyes widened.  _The collar! He put a damn shock collar on you!_ I lifted my hand to yank at it when a wave of pain shot through my body.  
  
     “Fuck!” I shouted and my hips involuntarily bucked forward causing Harry to groan. Not in pain, but in pleasure. “Do that again.” I shook my head and tried to shove him off me. He didn’t like that very much. Another wave of pain shot through me causing my hips to buck forward once again.

          
     He let out a low moan and started to grind himself against me. Pushing myself up on my elbows I attempted to turn over to escape but he pushed me back down. I whimpered and soon I began to feel something.  _This feels good… wait._ My eyes widened and I began to kick. Harry stopped and brought his lips to mine again. As he kissed me, I felt his fingers graze my thigh as he gripped my leg to keep it in place. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. “Do you want the collar off?”

 

     I nodded, “Yes please.” He smiled and rubbed himself against me again. “Tell me princess, does this feel good?” I shook my head and looked away from him. “Aw, are you sure?” He increased his speed slightly and I bit back a moan. I dont want to give in.

 

     “Cause I think you like it.” I shut my eyes and tried to keep myself from moaning. I felt his lips attach above the collar, right below my ear. He sucked lightly before placing a quick kiss on my earlobe. “Princess, if you just admit that you’re enjoying this I’ll take the collar off and stop.” I weighed my options and sighed. “I like it,” I whispered. He stopped and his lips formed into a playful smirk. “Sorry Princess, I didn’t hear you, can you say that again?” I rolled my eyes and said it again but louder. “Hmm, okay.”  
  
     I sighed in relief as he got off me and put the remote down. I quickly sat up and tried to cover myself as much as possible. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and began untying the collar. He turned and placed the collar down next to the remote before turning to me. I avoided looking at him, still slightly embarrassed by the events that had just occurred.

  
     “Do you want to take a shower before we go for our walk or after?” I looked up at him and he smiled. “After.” Harry nodded and walked back into my closet before coming out with underwear. I took the undergarments from him and slipped them on quickly. He chuckled, “Princess after you’re done getting dressed there are some flats for you in our room. There right near the door.” I nodded and he turned to leave the room before stopping,

  
“By the way princess, you have a gorgeous body.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I updated one-two times a week!


End file.
